Note to Self: Remember to Forget
by reaganld94
Summary: There are many things that high school covers; whether it's in class or not. And whether or not you are prepared for them, you have to face them eventually. Some are good and some are bad, but most of them; you want to forget. NaruHina
1. Chapter One

Hey peoples. This story was made to hit all major points when it comes to high school. Sex, drug addiction, therapy, deaths, suicidal thoughts, and love. **If any of these might offend you, please DO NOT READ THIS STORY!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters but I do own the characters that I make up in this story.

=^.^= Enjoy!!

* * *

Note to Self: Remember to Forget

_**NOT A WARNING:**_ Don't expect another Beauty and the Beast story or the life of _another_ Cinderella. This story has a type of tentative tone to it. You'll never know what happens next. I won't warn you because that may be what you search for in a story but for those who search for other things, you've read the description of this story so continue to read if you wish. And for those dumb enough to just skip straight to the last chapter to see what happens in the end and then try to read the chapters in the beginning to see what you missed; don't. It isn't fair if you can do that with this story and I can't do it with my life.

**Chapter One**

In my mind, I tend to believe that different things happen to different people because they deserve it. My father's life depends on letting me know this every single day. I adapt to ignoring him, because unfortunately, there isn't a mute button.

"Hinata!" my father's voice rang out through the beams of the house. I think he has a habit of forgetting I'm in the other room but I save my breath and would rather not remind him.

"Yeah Dad," I called back to him, looking up from my make-up box as I was setting up to get ready for school.

"Come make me breakfast!"

I sighed and stared at myself in the mirror of my vanity. Irritation seemed to strike me quickly as I turned and looked at the clock that sat next to my bed on my night stand. It was 6:30 so that meant that I still had two hours left to get ready. Thank God.

"I'm coming Dad!"

I walked a few paces to the kitchen to find my father sitting at the round kitchen table with a news paper in front of his face as he read it trough his reading glasses. He turned around to see me walk in. He looked at me over his glasses and gave me the smallest of smiles.

My father rarely smiled a full smile and I missed it when he did. His smiles were large and happy. Lighting up his young face and reached his lavender eyes. He used to be handsome, happy, and fun. Now he's handsome, miserable, and evil.

"Get to work," he ordered returning to his paper.

I stared at the back of his head for a whole five to ten seconds, taking in only his long, chocolate brown hair. He was evil in every way possible. That lazy piece of-

"Hinata," he barked, turning around to face me. "Did I not just tell you to get to work? If you do not hurry and get to cooking you are going to be late to school."

My eyes widened.

I can't believe it! This sorry excuse for a father is setting me up! He knows that if I'm late to school, that means extra training in the afternoon and I'm grounded for a week. This man is truly cruel.

"Sorry, father," I muttered as I scurried over to the refrigerator. I grabbed eggs, cheese, and pepper and set to work.

When I was finished with my father's omelet I handed it to him with a fake smile.

"Here you go, Dad," I said with my Brady Bunch voice.

"Thank you, Hinata. Now go get ready. Neji will be here at 8:15 to come and get you."

I smiled wildly as I raced back to my room. Neji's my older cousin but he was like my brother in everyway. We even looked _a lot_ alike. Everything looks the same except the hair and the fact that he's a boy. I will thank my father for making all the Hyugas move to Fire Leaf so I won't have to experience the first day of school and not knowing anyone alone.

I sat at my vanity and dug through my make up and pulled out my gray and black eye shadows, my champagne eye shadow, my eyeliner, my base, and my clear lip gloss. (A/N: Think of Hinata having actual Japanese eyes instead of anime eyes.) I wanted to look real good yet real mature. When I was finished applying my makeup, the finished look was a gray and black smoky look. I took my hair out the braid that I had slept in the night before to make my hair extremely wavy for today. I used my flat iron to curl it a little bit more and straightened my bangs so they were perfectly straight and covered my right eye. I pulled some of my hair back in a half due and used a black claw clip to hold it.

My hair was the most unique out of all the members of the Hyuga clan. My hair was black but when the light shined on it, it was like a shiny metallic blue. I loved my hair and so did everyone else. I got it from my mom.

I bounced over to my walk-in closet and rummaged through some boxes and looked for one of the shirts that I just bought. I finally settled on a gray off-the-shoulder shirt and a black tank top to go under. I also chose my _extremely _dark denim skinny jeans and my light gray converse. I made the shirt go off my left shoulder so it would be opposite the way my hair was going.

I scooted over to my full-length mirror that was on the back of my closet door. I looked over myself for one last time and grabbed my lavender Roxy back pack and made sure I had all my school supplies. I suddenly heard a loud honk outside and I ran to the window to see my cousin in his black Lexus Sedan. I threw my backpack on one shoulder, ran to the kitchen, kissed my dad on the cheek, and happily left that dumb old house.

"You ready?" Neji asked in his emotionless, monotone voice.

Okay, yes. He was _seemed_ emotionless but he was actually a really sweet guy. He never laughs, just smiles, and he speaks his mind. Sometimes that's a good thing but a lot of time that's a bad thing.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I replied as I ducked into the passenger seat of the Sedan.

He pressed the gas and we eased onto the street.

"How was your move?" he asked suddenly.

"It was alright, I guess," I mumbled. "It was like every other day. I did the work, trained, and ignored my dad's unjust comments. How about you and your mom's move? Did it go ok?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "She had a certain place she wanted everything to go in so it was kind of hectic, but other than that we got everything settled."

I sighed.

I sometimes wished my dad was like Neji's mom. She was sweet and smiled so much; I fear her face might get stuck like that one day. She was an angel and "as beautiful as they come" my mom used to say. You could never bring her down. Not even when Neji's dad left them because he said he wanted another girl even though she was already married. It hit Neji harder than it did Aunt Hana (A/N: I made that up because I didn't know her real name).

"I think we are going be happier here," he suddenly said. "I'm a senior this year so when I'm eighteen, me and you can move out together."

I grinned over at him. Neji always knew exactly how to cheer me up.

We finally arrived at the school and Neji parked is the closest parking space to the school.

The school was unbelievably large. The building reached at least four or three stories high and the color, which were orange and yellow, gave the school a vibrant life that I'm pretty sure it secretly had. Teenagers swarmed around the school like it was a bee's hive; running from person to person and in and out of the building.

I looked at the people and wondered how I would fit in here. I was quiet, sometimes, and didn't have much of a story to tell. Most of the people here were excited, happy, and had two lives; a home life and a social life. One of them I wanted to run far away from, the other I would strive to obtain this year and my years to come.

I looked over at Neji, who looked slightly reluctant to get out of the car, and I wondered how he would fit in at this school. His face was pale and had a strong set to it. His long, chocolate brown hair (exactly like my father's) shined like a river and had that soft look to it. His eyes always danced with some kind of emotion and I always knew what he wanted to say or what he was going to say. Neji had a future at Flaming Leaf High School. I couldn't be as hopeful for myself.

We slid out of the Sedan, backpacks hanging on our shoulders, and closed the door as we carefully evaluated our environment. He walked in front of the car and turned back to look at me. He stared at me for a whole moment.

"Are you coming or not, Hinata," he sighed gently.

"Yeah, I guess," I muttered.

We walked confidently to toward the door of the school not meeting anyone's eye. I couldn't help but look at everyone's face as we walked by though. Jaws dropped to chest bones and eyes dancing with admiration or amazement. They stared a great deal at me and my cousin. I smirked as a new feeling of strength and superiority overflowed through my veins.

We walked through the over crowded halls and in to the office. A lady with a black bob hair cut raised her head and smiled at us.

"You must be the Hyuuga cousins," she grinned with genuine excitement.

"Yes," Neji replied as he slightly stepped forward. "I'm Neji Hyuuga and this is my younger cousin Hinata."

She stood from her desk and reach toward us with an eager hand. Neji shook her hand swiftly and firmly while I shyly reached out and gracefully grasped her hand.

"It's really nice to meet the both of you," she gushed, her dark eyes filled with a spark of pure joy.

She walked around her desk and stood before us. She was petite and seemed very bubbly. Her glossed lips never stopped smiling and she only looked around her late twenties or mid thirties.

"Let me go fetch your schedule and I will be right with you."

She bounced off behind a door as we waited patiently for her return.

"I'm tired of your nagging you old woman!" a loud irritated voice suddenly sounded from another door across the room.

Neji and I turned startled toward the door, trying to see what the racket was all about.

"You stubborn little boy!" a lady suddenly screamed as a text book came crashing through the door's window. "You need to take your medicine like you are supposed to!! Next time I have to tell you about that I won't miss!"

The door was thrown open and a boy came stomping through it as he slammed the door behind him.

"Don't go around slamming my doors you imbecile!" the lady's voice screamed through the closed door.

"What does it matter?!" he cried through the door. "Your terrible aim broke it already! It's all because you don't leave your issues at home you old hag!! That anger is going to give a heart attack one day soon!!"

Another book unexpectedly came hurling through the broken window and nailed him in the back of his head as he turned to go. He yelped and fell to the ground. I finally got a good look at him.

His golden blond hair fell in front of his ocean blue eyes hind of like a skater boy look except it wasn't swept to the side. His face was nicely defined and squared off perfectly. I could visi bly see the tendons and muscles flex in his strong hands as he used one to push himself up and the other to rub the soar spot on his head. He glanced over in my direction and smiled. He then strode over to us and I realized that he had to be at least six inches taller than me.

He wore a pair of extremely baggy jeans that slightly fell lower than where they were supposed to be. He was wearing an orange shirt with three exclamation points on it. He also was wearing a white pair of tennis shoes that was covered by his jeans except for the very tip of them. Not many people could pull it off, but he did.

"You two must be new here," he said as he stood in front of us. "I haven't ever seen you here before!"

I felt my face heat up rapidly as he looked down at me with a heart-melting crooked grin. I tried to smile back but felt myself just stare at him, my mind completely blank.

"Yeah," Neji replied, noticing my trouble with speaking. "I'm Neji Hyuuga and this is my cousin Hinata."

"Naruto Uzumaki," he replied shaking Neji's hand. "So you guys are cousins, huh? Well I figured you as brother and sister. You both look exactly alike."

"Many people say that," I mumbled, trying to recover myself. "We are first cousins. Our dads were twins."

He chuckled as he bent a tad pit closer to me.

"So she talks," he laughed. I felt my face set on fire. "I was beginning to think that you were mute. Hinata is your name, right?"

I nodded, looking down at my converses.

"Well that's a pretty name. I'm taking a wild guess that you are a junior like me?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. If possible, his grin grew and reached his happy eyes.

"Well then," he said, "let me give a grand tour and I can help you find your classes if you'd like."

"I don't know my classes yet," I replied softly. "The lady hasn't given me my schedule."

"Here they are," a sing song voice sounded behind me. The lady handed me and Neji three folded papers each.

"This is your locker combination, your schedule, and the note you give each of your teachers today at the beginning of the class," she said pointing to a yellow sheet of paper. "Get each of them to sign the note when you walk in so we will know and they will know who is new and may need extra tutoring so they can catch up."

I nodded and looked up at Neji.

"Why don't you go with Naruto," Neji sighed. "I need to call my mom. I forgot to tell my mom to fill out the address and phone number paperwork. I'll talk to you at lunch, okay?"

I nodded and turned back to Naruto. He grinned again and this time, I was conscious enough to smile back at him.

"Follow me," he said as we headed out the office door and into the busy hallway. "Can I see your papers, Hinata?"

I handed them to him as we sat on a bench that was beside some lockers. He grinned that crooked grin that I found so interesting. I was wondering why it made me want to see it over and over again and I had a strong feeling that I was going to replay it in my head until the memory faded.

"We have almost all of our classes together," he said, turning his head to look me in the eye. I automatically snapped my head down and stared at the floor, a blush erupting on my face.

"Really?" I asked, feeling utterly stupid. "Which ones would that be?"

"Well we have-"

"NARUTO!!"

He was interrupted by a shrieking beauty with sakura-pink hair. Her emerald eyes were angry and her face was red with fury.

He sighed, but he didn't look up in the girl's direction.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked, never looking at her.

"That so called friend of yours is being suck an a-," she stopped when she looked at me and her beautiful face broke out in a happy grin. "Who might this be?"

"No one you need to pounce all over. Again."

She waved a hand in his direction, dismissing his comment and bent so close to me that I could see the tiny hint of freckles around her nose.

"What's your name?"

"I, um-"

"You're scaring her, Sakura," Naruto mumbled as he leaned back against the bench, his arms folded behind his head, his head leaning against them, and his eyes closed. It took some strength not to stare at his biceps, but it took more strength to look back at this Sakura chick.

"I'm Hinata," I muttered.

She grinned and patted my head.

"That is such a pretty name," she exclaimed as she plumped down between me and Naruto (much to my disappointment). "You are so cute, and I love your hair and make-up! Can you do my make-up like that?!"

"I, uh, sure, I guess," I replied, a little bit flattered at her comment.

"Great!" she exclaimed, hugging me with an abnormal strength. She turned to a peaceful Naruto and snatched my papers from him. He gem-like eyes lit up.

"We have all the same classes!" she cried cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile at her happiness in my presence. This was a first really if you didn't count my previous relationship.

"That's great, Sakura-chan," I smiled warmly.

Naruto suddenly stood up and stretched a little. Sakura grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the bench. She held my hand tightly as she dragged me down the hallway, weaving through the crowd of people. I turned and looked at Naruto and when I caught his eye, he grinned and winked at me.

He's beautiful, I thought as I turned forward, not really seeing what was in front of me. I am actually scared at this point. I've had this feeling before, maybe not as intense, but I've felt it in my bones before. Even then when the feeling wasn't as deep, my heart was ripped out. I didn't want this. I didn't like it at all.

"Here we are," Sakura chimed as we stopped at a long, red locker. I reached for the lock at the same time as I looked at the paper with my locker combination scribbled on it. I got it open on the try and I started taking things out of my bag and stuffing them into the locker. I close my bag and slammed my locker closed. Before I even turned around, Sakura grabbed my hand and dragged me toward a room with the door wide open.

"Everyone should be in there already," Sakura mumbled, not really talking to me but to her self.

"Well, Hinata," I heard Naruto's soft voice call from behind me, causing me to turn around sharply. "This is where I must leave you until third period."

He smiled warmly at me and I can promise you, my heart skipped a beat.

"Ok, Naruto-kun," I muttered softly, trying to keep the slight disappointment out of my voice.

"I'll see you in third period," called behind his back as he walked on to his first period, not really paying attention the people who were staring at him. I watched his back until he disappeared behind a corner.


	2. Chapter Two

I know that this chapter is extremely short and I apoplogize for any typos and mispells. I am already cooking up chapter three and it should be up _real_soon. Again, I am truly sorry and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Ja!

* * *

Note to Self: Remember to Forget

Chapter Two

"Come on, Hinata," I heard Sakura's cheery voice ring out of the classroom, causing some people to turn and look at me. I ducked my head and quickly walked over to where Sakura was.

I slowly took in the large class room. The room was made in a slope to where the front of the classroom was the bottom and if you took the stairs to the higher part of the room, you would be at the peak of a small mountain. The desks were connected to the chairs and the chairs were connected with floor. The room walls were bare excluding the wall with a window on each level. At the front of the room, there was a medium sized oak desk with a few papers piled on top, a cup of pens, a bin that said "Turn-ins" on it, and a mug that probably contained some old tea in it.

"Hinata, I want you to meet my friends," Sakura said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her little circle of friends. There was a brunette with loose pig tails that barely passed her shoulder. She seemed a little underweight but I was pretty sure that it was just fast metabolism. Her was face was cheery and bright, her bangs barely reaching her slightly large, chocolate brown eyes.

Next to her stood a blonde beauty with a curvy figure and a happy/sassy expression etched on to her flawless face. Her make-up was really good (not like mine of course) and brought out her crystal blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was a little bit shorter than mine which stopped at the small of my back. He body was curvy and thin like a model while mine was more curvy but I was slightly thick; healthy size.

"Hinata," Sakura smiled, "the brown head is Tenten and the blonde is Ino."

I smiled at them and gave a slight wave. Ino grinned at me and hugged me (amazingly) tighter than Sakura did.

"You are so cute!" she cooed as she held onto me like a plushy.

"Ino!" Tenten exclaimed, prying Ino's arms from around me. "You can't kill her! I haven't even gotten to tell her 'Hello' yet."

Tenten wrapped here skinny arms around me in a gentle hug. She pulled away and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"It's really nice to meet you," she said softly.

"Okay class," an emotional voice echoed through the room. "Let's get started on the lesson we started yesterday. Take out your text books and turn to page 265."

The bell rung suddenly and everyone scurried to their seats. As everyone sat down I walked up to the teacher's desk, and laid the note on his desk. He raised his head and I was really stunned at how young he was. He was tall and had on a nice, black suit. He had spiky silver hair and his eyes were very peculiar. One was light green and the other was light brown.

"Well you're a new face," he said with a small smile. "What can I do you for?"

"Um, the lady at the told me to get you to sign this," I replied.

He picked up the note and stuffed one hand in his pocket as he read it. When he finished, he looked down at me and nodded.

"Well I'm Kakashi," he said taking his hand out of his pocket and holding it out for me to shake.

"Hinata," I said to him.

"Everyone," he suddenly said firmly, "this is Hinata. I want you to please be nice to her and welcome her to our school."

I turned in terror as everyone stared at me. I gave a nervous laugh and ran to sit in an empty seat at the very top between Sakura and a window. I grabbed the text book that was in a basket that was attached under the desk and started to read the chapter, trying to ignore the stares that I felt on the top of my head as I attempted reading.

"Don't worry," Sakura whispered, patting my hand. "It won't be like this tomorrow. I promise."

I looked over at Sakura and saw the promise behind her eyes. I nodded and relaxed a little.

First and second period passed by so quickly; before I knew it I was in my seat for third period. Sakura and I chatted with each other as we waited for the teacher to arrive. My mind was really on Naruto though and what I would say to him when he walked in. Would he be happy to see me or could he careless? It was hard to believe that a carefree, gentle person like Naruto would act like a cold-hearted jerk, but truth was; I didn't know him to make a discussion.

"Hinata," Tenten said to me as she gracefully sat down next to me. "Did you give Jiraiya your note yet?"

I looked over at the desk that was in the left corner in the front of the class room and there sat a man with long gray hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail and looked to be in his early fifties. His beady brown eyes intently studying a biology text book. He raised his hand to rake back some lose lair that fell in front of his face.

I sighed and walked over to the desk. It was messy. Covered with piles of paper ad had scattered pens and pencils, the desk looked as if it had been through a hazardous storm.

"Um, hi," I said as I nervously shifted from one foot to another.

He slowly peeled his eyes away from his book and gazed at me tiredly. He suddenly smiled and stood up.

I was shocked at his height and thick build. He wasn't fat, just extremely muscular. He had to be well over six feet.

"You must be my new student," his voice boomed throughout the room causing it to grow quiet.

"Hinata Hyuuga," I whispered, barely hearing myself. He did exactly what Kakashi-sensei did.

"Well, you can call me Jiraiya," he stated firmly. "Welcome to Health, also known as Sex Education."

My head snapped back toward Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. My face was beat red as I threw them an angered expression. They laughed sheepishly and slid down into thier desks. They didn't tell me I would be in Sex-Ed this period. I would never tell them how terrified I was to be here with Naruto. Awkward.

Speaking of the devil.


	3. Chapter Three

This one is short too guys and I'm sorry that it's not as descriptive as it could be but I just finnished two chapters in one day while driving back home from being out of town. So forgive me.

Enjoy!

Ja!

* * *

Note to Self: Remember to Forget

**Chapter Three**

"Hinata!" I heard Naruto's soft voice call to me from the door. My heart immediately started a rampage in my chest as I swung around to see Naruto approaching me with a boy with raven-colored hair walking silently behind him.

He stopped in front of me and gave me a bright grin.

"Hinata," he said gently, causing my heart to flutter. "This is my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha."

The Sasuke looked up at me and nodded his greeting. His hair was a lot like Naruto's . He wore a simple black shirt with some light blue skinny jeans. His eyes were an onyx color and his face was unusually pale. His face was soft and was extremely handsome. His personality reeked of a nonchalant way of thinking.

"It's nice to meet you," I said to him with a small smile finding its way to my lips.

I gave Naruto a nod and I walked over to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten who were giggling a great deal. The started to cough as I neared, trying to cover up their laughter.

"You guys are terrible," I mumbled as I plopped down in the desk next to Tenten. She laughed and patted me softly on the shoulder.

I watched Naruto from above as he talked to Jiraiya-sensei about something serious, it looked like. His brow was furrowed and his eyes followed Jiraiya's expression keenly. He leaned forward, propping himself up with his hands on the desk and started to talk quickly. After a few seconds of talking, his face twisted into sudden anger. Sasuke stood behind Naruto supportively but he seemed to be concentrating on something else. He suddenly reached forward a grasped Naruto's shoulder. His eyes seemed pleading as his lips moved swiftly. Naruto didn't look at Sasuke, but he stopped talking and looked down at the desk. He wasn't angry anymore. He seemed sad and frustrated at the same time. He closed his eyes in defeat and nodded.

He suddenly rose his head from it's down cast position and gave me a sideways glance. I didn't look away.

His expression went blank as he watched my eyes. My face turned red from being noticed and from the sudden jolt of intense fear that ran up my spine. The memory of his smile was suddenly devoured by the memory of the angered look that was previously on his face. I tore my eyes away and looked out the window next to me.

After a moment of staring out the large window at the small trees that decorated the yard, an orange and dark blue figure obstructed my vision. Naruto sat down in the seat that was pushed against the window. He leaned his head against the glass and closed his eyes. Sasuke sat in front of Naruto and rested his head on crossed arms that sat on his desk.

I sighed and looked over at the girls. They all shrugged and stared at me. I turned and dug around in my back-pack that hung on the back of my chair and pulled out a sheet of notebook paper and a pen.

(A/N: **Naruto. **_Hinata.)_

_Is everything ok, Naruto?_

I gracefully folded the paper and sat it on his desk. He slowly opened his eyes and, without making eye contact with me, unfolded the piece of paper. He pulled a pencil out of his pocket and scribbled something down. He folds the paper back and gentle puts it back on my desk. I unfold it.

**Yeah. Everything's cool. I just got in a fight with my dad over something.**

_Your dad? Jiraiya-sensei?_

**Yeah.**

_Oh. I didn't know he was your dad._

**Well, he's actually my step-father, but he has been married to my mom all my life so I just call him my dad.**

_Oh. Well, are you sure everything's ok?_

**Yeah. I'm positive. Thank you, Hinata-chan.**

I studied the way he wrote my name; in such elegant strokes. His handwriting reflected his personality; soft, gentle, and strong. I looked up at him and his smile was warm and grateful. He winked at me, and at that moment, I was almost giving in.

"Well class," Jiraiya-sensei said loudly as he stood in front of the class. "Today we will be talking about the uterus. Can anyone tell me what the function of the uterus is?"

I looked over the class and I watched as everyone's faces turn a slight shade of pink at the subject. I looked over at Naruto, but he was staring out the window with a blank expression. He had nothing to say toward the matter.

"Naruto," Jiraiya-sensei called.

Naruto sighed as he continued to stare out the window.

"The uterus," he suddenly stated, "is a major female reproductive organ. It is within the uterus that a fetus develops inside a woman over the course of pregnancy. It is also the main hormone-responsive during intercourse."

I gaped at him. Not at the fact the he knew all this about the uterus, but by the fact that he was totally mature about it. He called everything the appropriate name and wasn't at all disrespectful toward women.

Squeals from girls sounded around the room as they all gazed at Naruto with admiration and lust. They flipped their hair and called his name to get his attention. He simply grumbled and continued to stare out the window.

Lunch time came after trigonometry, which was fourth period. We walked into the cafeteria with Naruto walking quietly next to me. He a small smile on his face. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his eyes were wide with excitement. I guess that's what food does to you.

As they sat down, I searched the cafeteria for Neji's lean figure. I finally found him sitting alone at a table readingwith girls at the next table looking at him and giggling. They stared at him the same way those girls stared at Naruto.

"Neji," I said as I approached the table.

He looked up and stared at me with a small smile.

I grinned at him.

"I want you to meet my new friends," I exclaimed happily. I grabbed his hand and he grabbed his book and bag before I dragged him off. I pulled him over to the table where everyone was sitting and noticed four new faces.

There was a slightly chubby boy with spiky brown hair. He wore a gray shirt with a black vest over it. His beady brown eyes looked me up and down with an confused expression etched onto his face.

Next to him sat a muscular boy with a bored expression. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the top of his head and his dark brown eyes analyzed me as well. He wore a tight black shirt with a bright white button down shirt over it with all the buttons undone.

Across from him, sitting next to Naruto and Sasuke sat a boy with large brown eyes and his dark brown hair done into a fo-hawk. He wore a tight read shirt with Experiment 3 written in English on the front.

"Guys," I said softly. "This is my cousin, Neji. He's a senior this year."

Neji nodded politely.

I looked around the table, taking in everyone's expression. The girls were blushing as they gawked at him, and the guys waved, nodded, or said 'hello' as a greeting.

"Hinata," Sasuke said softly, the first time I ever heard him talk. His voice was deap and soft. "This is Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba."

"Hel-lo," Kiba said, letting each syllable drag to show his interest. He held out a hand for me to shake. When I offered him my hand he slowly gave it a gentle kiss, making me blush furiously. "It's nice to meet you, Hinata-hime."

"Kiba," Naruto growled. He was glaring at Kiba over his shoulder for he was previously turned and talking to Sasuke.

"Sorry," he said, laughing sheepishly.

"It's okay," I replied with a nervous smile.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly. We laughed, talked, and joked around with each other. I was happy. I looked around the table at all the smiling faces looking back at me and I couldn't help but grin. Fantasies ran through my head as I thought of all the fun things we would soon be doing together.

Then, my eyes landed on Naruto. He had a small smile, but it shinned with mutual happiness. He winked at me again.

I surrendered.

I surrendered my thoughts to the admiration I had for him. I surrendered the fact that I was attracted to him in the most honorable way. But I nerver surrendered, never even thought, about the home that awaited me when I left this dream.

______________________________________________________________________________

***UPDATED* **I have just edited this chapter. I will be doing this frequently so keep referring to these chapters to see if I have done so.


	4. Chapter Four

I know that this isn't more than 5k, but I tried. I'm really sorry. I'm just stumped with school and test and stuff that I can't even concentrate on this. I love this story though and I will try my hardest to finish! Please forgive me.

**P.S** I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be in, but hold tight! I am working on it between test and such. Again, forgive me! I really am trying! I love you guys!

**P.S.S** Please excuse the typos and grammar errors! I have been trying to get this up so fast that I haven't had time to look it over.

**DISCLAIMER**- If I haven't put this out yet, I will now. I **DO NOT** own Naruto, but I do own the characters I make up. Please ask me if you intend to use my characters or wish to change them in any of your stories.

**

* * *

**

Note to Self: Remember to Forget

**Chapter Four**

The week went by slower than I had wanted it to go. Holding time in my hands wasn't a talent I possessed, but I was grateful that things went better then I had assumed they would go. Really, they could have been worse, but I was happy that it didn't. What really brought me down was the fact that I had two and a half years to screw things up. I know it's wrong of me to be pessimistic, but I had to face the facts; the things that finally go your way don't always last forever.

Neji and I rode silently in the car, my thoughts far away from his presence. He was quiet as well but it was a very comfortable silence. I watched, unseeingly, the approaching school. I wasn't surprised at my anxiousness and sadness from the end of today. Today was Friday; the last day of the week.

"Hinata," Neji's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up and we were parked in the school parking lot. Neji's keys were already out of the ignition and he was gathering his stuff from the backseat. I quickly got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the backseat as well. I said my goodbyes to Neji and I strolled over to my locker. Naruto was already waiting for me.

"You know, if you continue to do this every morning I might consider you a stalker," I said to him teasingly as I shut my locker door, checking the lock to make sure that it had locked.

He chuckled.

"You may just be a fun person, _Hinata-hime_," he said with a grin on his face.

I laughed at his imitation of Kiba and he smiled warmly at me. I wanted so badly to tell him that when he says my name like that, it makes a shock climb up my spine, but it really was a ridiculous thought.

He walked me to my first period and, with a small wave goodbye, departed to his trigonometry class. I walked into the class and spotted Sakura flapping her arms vigorously, signaling me to hurry up and talk to her. I made the short journey up to the top and plopped down in my usual spot beside the window.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed loudly. "Ino had a _**great**_ idea!"

I leaned forward to look at Ino and waited for her to tell me her idea.

"How about we go to the mall tomorrow," she suggested with a small shrug. "I mean, we will be out pretty late so I hope your dad doesn't mind."

I knew he didn't. When it was the weekend time, we both concluded that this was _my_ weekend and that I was responsible enough to stay out however long I wanted. I rehearsed and trained everyday and the weekend was my fun time. He may be a sometimes unpleasant man, but he understands that I need some "Me" time every once and a while.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'll be there."

Sakura squealed and clapped her hands in excitement, her emerald eyes lighting up with anxious excitement. Tenten grinned and nodded approvingly her, her happiness not as wild and peppy as Sakura's. Ino just smiled and winked; her way of showing excitement.

I was excited as well. I was happy that my time with them won't have to be halted by a few days of boredom. My mind was clear of anxiousness and sadness and it was all because they invited me to the mall with them on a Saturday.

Then, my thoughts were suddenly blinded with a strong sense of embarrassment. Why was I so obsessed with being around them? I've only known them a week. Maybe it was just the fact that I was amazed at my ability to make friend on the first day of school, and through out the week, the friendship didn't waver in anyway.

These people were a group of friends that wouldn't let a few jokes or an accidental poke at the feelings let that tare them apart. There have been times through out the week that someone threw a hurtful joke out but would realize their sudden mistake and apologize in such a meaningful manner. Then, they would laugh it off and continue to have fun with each other's presence.

"Hinata," Naruto said to me as he sat down next to me in Sex-Ed. "Did Sakura talk to you about the mall tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I replied looking at my notebook that I was previously doodling on. "But she really didn't tell me any details. I don't know what time and how to get there, and I also don't have a car to get there."

He looked forward in thought and turned to me with a confused expression on his face. His large blue eyes went wide and his eyebrows scrunched together, causing creases in his forehead.

"Why didn't you tell Sakura about this?" he asked (a very good question I might add).

I could feel my cheeks glow infer-red as that question clicked in my mind.

"Well, I didn't really think about it," I replied quietly. "I was pretty excited so I guess that never ran through my mind."

He nodded and leaned over my desk to talk to Sakura.

My nose was immediately filled with the sent of his clothes and his hair. He smelt of soap, a faint hint of grass, and ocean breeze shampoo. I was dizzy and I could feel my eyes water from being caught in his intoxicating smell. My cheeks heated up as I closed my eyes and let the scent take me away. I had to use all my strength not to run my hand through the gold mass that hung loosely in front of his face.

My mind snapped back when he moved his head back so that he was directly in front of my face, his eyes a few inches from mine.

"Do you mind if I pick you up and take you to the mall," he asked me, his warm breath blowing delicately on my parted lips. My mouth went dry and my palms started to sweat and I was praying to God in Heaven that he didn't notice me ringing out my hands under my desk.

"No," I mumbled, "not at all."

He grinned and pulled back to a normal sitting position, giving me a chance to let out a breath that I couldn't help but hold. He reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone, making sure to be tactful with it. He concentrated on punching in numbers and making sure that they were right. I didn't really care what he did to my phone.

He handed it back to me with a smile.

"Text me your address tonight and I will come and get you in the morning," he said with a subtle sigh.

I shot him a confused look.

"Why in the morning?

He glance at me quickly and then fully turned to look at me.

"Well," he started. "My sister has this awards ceremony at her school for some project she made. She wanted me to go and my parents can't go because they have to work. You don't mind being there for a few hours do you? I swear I will buy you lunch if you go!"

I giggled at him and gave him a nod.

"Why couldn't Sakura pick my up?" I asked suddenly.

"She has to clean her house, Ino doesn't wake up on Saturdays until two or three, and Tenten has to work."

They each gave me an apologetic smile as I turned my head toward them in confusion. I smiled and turned to the front of the room, my mind somewhere else.

After school, I stood at the front of the school and waited for Neji. I watched the people smile and hug each other like they were leaving for college. I watched a couple sit on the step below me, their eyes locked and they refused to speak as if it would ruin a moment of a life time. The boy hesitantly reached his large hand up to her delicate face and lovingly tucked her hair behind her ear. He ran his hand along her jaw and concluded on resting it on her cheek. The pads of his thumb traced her cheekbone and her eyes fluttered shut. He licked his lips while his chest rose and fell unevenly. He slowly leaned in and the girl's lips parted slightly. His lips slowly-.

"Hinata," a bored voice called behind me. I spun to see a very bored Sasuke standing with his large hands shoved into his pockets.


	5. Chapter Five

Hey! It'sme! I know! It's been a while! I've been crazy busy! But I worked my butt off on this chapter so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT_** own any of the Naruto characters or the songs in this story. Even if the characters say they wrote the songs its _**NOT TRUE!**_

* * *

Songs in this chapter:

_**Only One - Yellowcard**_

_**Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

* * *

**Note to Self: Remember to Forget**

Chapter Five

"S-Sasuke-kun," I mumbled, shocked, as I blushed slightly.

He sighed and pushed off of the wall he was leaning on. He had on a beanie and a set of headphones around his neck.

"Neji asked me to give you a ride to wherever you wanted to go," he sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. I heard him mumble something along the lines of "that bastard owes me" and walked around me toward the parking lot. He waved his hand in a signal for me to follow him and I scurried to grab my backpack and follow behind him. His car was a black 2010 convertible Mustang GT. It was gorgeous.

He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a key ring that had the car remote and ten different kinds of keys. He unlocked and opened the door. It took me a moment to realize that he had already gotten into the car and I rushed to get in as well. He took my bag from me and tossed it into the small back seat.

"So," he said as he backed out of the space. "Where are we headed?"

I wanted to go anywhere but home. I wanted to stay as far away as I possibly could from that man.

"Anywhere," I sighed as I turned and looked out the window. I could feel Sasuke's eyes burning the side of my face. I fiddled with my long ponytail uncomfortably until he finally continued out of the parking lot. We turned down a road that I've never been down.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

He eyed me emotionlessly from the corner of his eye and then fixed his eyes back on the road. "We have a gig tonight," he explained. "You don't want to go home so you're coming with me. I have to be there in about fifteen minutes."

"You're in a band?"

He nodded. Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and me."

I giggled when I heard Kiba's name. I remembered that show he put on for me in the cafeteria. It was not only embarrassing but it made me feel uber self conscious.

"What does Kiba play?" I asked.

"The drums."

"What do you play?"

"The keyboard, backup, and occasionally the guitar."

I paused and looked down with a blush.

"And Naruto?"

He eyed me again.

"He's lead guitar and lead vocals."

I nodded and looked out the window again. We rode the most of the way in comfortable silence until Sasuke turned on the radio and I hummed a little when I knew the song. I wanted to hear Naruto's voice. I already knew how beautiful his regular voice was. I wanted to hear what he sounded like when he was caught up in a song.

We finally pulled into the parking lot of a small, redbrick café. Sasuke parked and quickly took his keys out of the ignition.

"Come on," he said. "Just leave your stuff in the car."

I did as I was told and followed Sasuke into the café. The café looked larger inside. The tables and booths were filled with people and the stage up front was larger than I thought it would be. I watched as Sasuke disappeared behind a curtain on the stage.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaan!" I heard a very familiar voice yell from behind me. I saw a flash of pink hair before I was pulled into a suffocating hug.

"H-hi, Sakura-chan," I managed to choke out. She ginned at me as she let me go.

"Did you come to watch us play?" she asked happily.

I nodded.

"Yay!" she squealed. "I'm so excited!"

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a table that was right up front. "Sit here up front so I can see you Hinata-chan!" I smiled as she ran on stage and behind the curtains.

"Hey you guys! Hinata-chan is here!" I heard her scream from behind the stage. I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't help but laugh. Sakura could brighten anyone's day.

I sat there for about thirty minutes. I ordered a soda and a basket of fries and snacked on those while I anxiously waited for the band to start playing. The people started to file in. I wasn't really paying that close of attention to them at all. I was mainly waiting for the show to start.

Suddenly the lights dimmed to pitch black and blinds were pulled down to block out the setting sun.

"Okay people," an unseen announcer said happily. "Are you ready?"

The audience cheered and clapped, almost as ready as I was.

"May I introduce: Convicted of Innocence," the announcer said loudly, causing more cheers to erupt in the café.

The curtains parted and all my friends were there with an instrument in their hand. Sakura had a violin, Sasuke was at the keyboard with a mic in front of him (probably singing backup), Ino was a backup singer, Tenten had an acoustic guitar in her hand, Kiba waved at me from behind the drums, Choji had a bass, Shikamaru was behind a sound mixer by Sasuke, and Naruto was in front of them with a mic before him and an electric guitar strapped to him.

He winked at me from the stage, and I felt like a little fan girl who wanted to run to his feet and kiss every toe on his perfect feet. Instead I just sat still, shocked, knowing my face was glowing a bright red. He smirked and turned to the rest of the band and counted off. The music started playing.

_**Broken this fragile thing now**_

_**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**_

_**And I've thrown my words all around**_

_**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**_

I couldn't believe the emotion in his face as he looked down at me and smiled as he sang. He was so into the song, it was like he felt every word.

_**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**_

_**And I give up (I give up)**_

_**I just wanna tell you so you know!**_

He smirked.

_**Here I go! Scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go! But there's just no one that gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one!**_

_**Made my mistakes, let you down**_

_**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**_

_**Ran my whole life in the ground**_

_**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**_

_**And something's breaking up (breaking up)**_

_**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**_

_**I won't walk out until you know!**_

_**Here I go! Scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go! But there's just no one that gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one!**_

Sakura stepped up, her violin positioned, her brow furrowed and she started playing like she had nothing left to live for. Her hair fell over her shoulder like a waterfall as she moved and lifted her arm. She was so beautiful and her playing just doubled that by tenfold. She backed up when her solo was done and Naruto stepped back up.

_**Here I go so dishonestly **_

_**Leave a note for you my only one**_

_**And I know you can see right through me**_

_**So let me go and you will find someone**_

_**Here I go! Scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go! But there's just no one, no one like you!**_

_**You are my only, my only one!**_

_**My only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**You are my only, my only one!**_

Sakura ended the song with a very soft solo on her violin and the crowd burst into applause. I could barely move my hands. They were amazing. They moved me in so many ways with just that one song. Sakura jumped off the stage, her violin and bow in one hand and stood before me. She grabbed my wrist and raised my arm in the air. "This is my friend Hinata-chan!"

I felt my face heat up and my legs felt like jello. I barley had the strength to hold myself up. I looked around and saw every eyes hit me in that instant.

"Sakura," Naruto chuckled, seeing my distress. "Come back on stage and let's finish this concert."

She exhaled dramatically and climbed back onto the stage.

They played a couple of slow songs and had the couples at the café dancing.

"This is the last song of the night, so grab your lover and get on the dance floor," Naruto said into the mic.

Sakura traded out her violin for a cello and Naruto turned his guitar so that it rested on his back. Sakura sat on one side of him in a chair and Tenten sat with her guitar on the other side of him on a stool. He counted off softly.

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace**_

He closed his eyes and smiled softly to himself. He tilted his head slightly, causing his straight, blond hair to brush against his closed eyes.

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_  
_**I'll stand up with you forever**_  
_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_  
_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

_**It's okay, it's okay, it's okay**_

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**_  
_**And stars are falling all for us**_  
_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_  
_**I can show you, I'll be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_  
_**I'll stand up with you forever**_  
_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_  
_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my**_  
_**My true love, my whole heart**_  
_**Please don't throw that away**_

Naruto turned his guitar around and started to play.

_**'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay! Stay!**_

_**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_  
_**I'll stand up with you forever**_  
_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_  
_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

_**I will never let you fall**_  
_**I'll stand up with you forever**_  
_**I'll be there for you through it all**_  
_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

_**I will never let you fall**_  
_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

When the song ended, the crowd broke into applause once again. All but one couple. The couple clung to each other and swayed together to an unheard melody. They held onto each other as if they would never have the chance to feel what they were feeling at that moment. I watched them intently. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, her hands resting on his shoulder blades. He held her close around her waist with his face buried in her neck. I knew about that feeling. Well, at least I've heard about it. I've tried and failed to reach that feeling about someone, and just when I thought I had it, it disappeared.

I tore my eyes away just as they parted to share a kiss. I looked up at the stage only to find Naruto gazing at the direction the couple where in, his eyes showing a glimpse of sadness. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes shined behind his golden hair. He was so beautiful. Even with the most innocent and vulnerable look gracing his features; I had never seen anyone so soft and amazing.

I walked up to the front of the stage and braced my arms on the edge. He glanced down at me and after a moment, he ducked out of his guitar strap and handed his instrument over to Sasuke. He squatted before me and stared at me emotionlessly.

"You guys sounded…amazing," I praised softly. "Unbelievable."

His face broke out into that amazing grin that I've already fallen for and he chuckled lightly.

"Thanks, Hinata," he said softly.

He paused for a second and looked away with a small blush.

"Do you…ahem…" he nervously ran a hand through his visibly soft hair. "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

I was so shocked. My eyes were wide and my mouth was gapping like a stupid fish.

"I mean if you don't want to go that's fine," he muttered, taking my silence as the answer. "I'm not going to-."

"Yes!" I said quickly. "I want to go."

He grinned again.

"Great," he said happily. "Let me just go help pack real quick and then we can head out."

"Ok," I said stupidly as I sat back in the car that I was in just a moment ago.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaan!" I heard Sakura squeal as she suddenly jumped in my lap. She cradled my head in her strong arms, pressing my cheek against her chest. I sighed. Sakura was a different type of girl.

"You played beautifully, Sakura-chan," I said, my words coming out muffled against her boob. Such an awkward position. Sakura didn't seem to notice though.

"Thank you!" she said happily. "And congrats on your date."

I blushed furiously.

"Um, thanks Sakura-chan."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke come up to us. He shoved Sakura off my lap and she landed with a small yelp on the floor. She jumped up and her face was red with anger and her hands balled up at her sides.

"You're so mean Sasuke," she shrieked. The entire café turned and looked at her. Sasuke simply grabbed my wrist and we walked out of the café. It was almost dark outside as we walked over to Sasuke's car. He had long dropped my wrist and was now digging in his pocket for his keys. He unlocked his car, ducked around in the backseat on the passenger side, and gently pulled out my backpack.

"Let me see your phone," he muttered. I reached around and pulled my phone out of my back pocket. He gently took my phone from his pocket and put himself into my contacts.

"Call me if anything happens," he said seriously before handing me my phone, looking into my eyes. "I need you to call me if something comes up. Even if you're not sure it's an emergency."

I looked at him confused.

"Promise," he said.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun," I nodded. "I promise."

He let out a sigh of relief and handed me my phone back.

"Hinata," I heard a voice call. I turned to see Naruto waving at me to come on.

"Don't forget, Hinata," Sasuke said softly behind my back.

I nodded and walked over to where Naruto was standing. He was next to a candy blue 2010 Mustang with orange stripes going down it. It was so him.

"Nice car," I said with a smile.

He grinned and unlocked the car. He took my bag from me, popped the truck, and tossed it in. He then opened the door for me and I slid in as graceful as I possibly could manage.

"Sasuke bought it for me for my 17th birthday," he said as he slid in on the driver side of the car. "We have matching cars. Our favorite colors."

"You and Sasuke seem to have an amazing friendship," I said as he pulled out of his space.

"Yeah," he said as he drove out of the parking. "Sasuke has been through hell and back with me."

His eyes were looking at the rode but I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

I pulled out my phone, trying to distract myself from staring at him. I punched in my dad's number.

"Hinata," I heard my dad say on the other side of the phone.

"Dad I'm on a date," I said with a blush as I saw a smirk rise on Naruto's face. "Do you need me to come by the house?"

"No," he said. "Are there some leftovers left?"

"Yeah. There is a whole pot. Look on the last shelf of the fridge."

"Okay." And that was it. There was no "goodbye" or "have fun." It's always like that. It sometime affected me in some way but most of the time it just annoyed the hell out of me.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked as he glanced at me.

"Have fun," I lied.

"Cool," he said. "We are going to party all night long!"

I busted out laughing at his remark. He joined in and we laughed all the way until we reached a restaurant that had Haisuke's American Food written on the side of the building.

"Have you ever had American food before?" Naruto asked.

I nodded. "We used to live in New York for about three years."

"Really?" he asked amazed as he pulled his keys out of the ignition.

"Yeah," I replied as we got out of the car. "My mom and dad got teaching jobs at Julliard in New York."

"What's Julliard?" he asked innocently as we walked up to the building. I slid both of my hands in my back pocket.

"The best musical college in the United States," I replied looking up at him. "My mom was a pianist and a vocalist. My dad is just a pianist. Me and my dad moved here and my dad is opening a studio for beginning pianist."

"What happened to your mom?" he asked as we walked in and waited for a table to be free. We sat down on a bench beside the entrance and amazingly, the place was real quiet.

"She died," I said with a sad smile as I looked down at my fingers. "Her and my little sister were in a car on the way back from my sisters dance practice. There was a thunder storm and the lightning struck a group of large trees and they fell on the car. My mom died instantly but my sister was the one who called the police about three hours later after she woke up. She later died at the hospital."

Naruto was staring down at the floor. His eyes were sad and he was shaking his head. I rested my cheek against the front of his shoulder and pressed my forehead against his cheek. His arm found its way around my shoulders and he pulled me closer. We sat back and I settled myself under his arm.

"That's the most terrible thing I have ever heard in my life," he sighed. "I'm so sorry Hinata."

I smiled warmly, loving the feeling of our bodies tucked together. We felt so right.

"It's okay, Naruto," I whispered. "It's nothing to be sorry about. Life happens. At that time I wasn't really ready to deal with it…but now I'm ready to dive in head first."

* * *

Note to Self: Remember to Forget


	6. Chapter Six

**READ BEFORE STARTING THIS CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own neither Naruto nor do I own any of the characters that belong to the creator of Naruto. I DO own a character or two that I created while making the plot for this story.

**A/N:** I do realize that I changed Naruto's hairstyle from chapter one to now. I think I should clarify what it actually looks like. His hair is kind of like Sai's if you know what Sai's hairstyle looks like. Except its thicker, blonde, and makes him look **WAY** hot. For your benefit of course.

;-)

Another thing, I'm not sure if I told you guys this in the last chapter, but I would listen to the song or songs that are in the story _while _reading it. It gives it its full effect. But either way, enjoy! =^.^=

Note to Self: Remember to Forget

Chapter Six

After about thirty minutes the hostess finally sat us in a secluded booth in the corner of the restaurant that was right next to a window. Out the window, the beautiful city lights of Konoha shined back at us. It was breathtaking.

"Wow," I whispered. Naruto sat on the same side of the booth that I sat on. He smiled and draped his arm behind my back.

"So," he said with a small sigh. "How has your week been so far?"

"It's been good," I replied looking into his blue eyes. "I love hanging out with you guys. I didn't think I would make friends so easily."

He nodded.

"Many people at the school don't like going up to new people," he replied. "But to tell you the truth, if it weren't for you meeting me on the first day, you probably would have to endure the welcome wagon hosted by the one and only Sakura Haruno."

I giggled. "I love Sakura. She's amazing. She's pretty, she's nice, she's fun, and she's a great friend."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Sakura is an interesting character."

"Is that actually her natural hair color?" I asked.

He nodded and fingered the ends of my long pony tail. "Is this yours?"

I guess he was referring to the blue and purple tint to my black hair. "Yeah. I have my mom's hair. The rest of the family has my dad's brown hair. You wanna know something?"

I cocked my head to the side and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked still playing with the end of my long ponytail.

"I have never, _ever_, met a blond Japanese boy."

He laughed as I reached up behind his neck and fingered the soft blond hair that brushed against his collar. His smile faded and he let out a sigh, closing his eyes. I smiled and let my hand slide to his face. My fingertips brushed against the soft skin of his cheek. I let them run down to touch his lips. They were soft like silk and warm like his eyes. He half opened his eyes and looked down at me intently.

"So what can I get you two lovebirds?" a waitress asked loudly. I instinctively jumped back, paled in embarrassment.

"I'd like a coke," Naruto said smiling politely at the waitress.

"Tea, please," I said peaking up at her through my bangs.

The waitress nodded at me and winked at Naruto. She licked her lips seductively at him and turned, leaving the same way she came.

"Gross," Naruto mumbled, as I felt a shiver travel through his body.

I giggled as looked out the window. I felt his fingers gently and swiftly run down my bare forearm and lace themselves with mine. His skin was so soft and so warm. I melted.

"Why did you ask me out," I asked, not turning to look at him. I knew that he was waiting for this. He knew me well enough to know that I was going to ask him this.

I heard him sigh behind me. "Because you move me in so many ways. You don't even have to cry or sing or read me a poem for me to feel as if your heart is big enough for me. You're so gentle and warm. I like to watch you smile. I like to make you smile. Everything about you is beautiful."

I turned around at him shocked. I really wasn't expecting that. He looked so deep in the question and pulled out an emotional summary.

"Naruto…"

"I know it may sound like it, but I'm not in love," he confessed. "I just…I can't get enough of you."

His eyes were so serious and soft. He was trying to find his wording to make me feel and understand all that he feels.

"I know it's only been a week," he continued. "But I want to get to know you. I want to know what I can do to make you smile at me the way you do when you love something. I want to know that you want the same from me."

"Naruto," I said slowly, pausing for a moment to make sure that I was saying the right thing. "I just want you."

He grinned, that same grin that tickled my insides and tugged at my heart.

He squeezed my hand and pulled me close to him. I buried my face in his neck and took in his scent. He pressed his cheek against my temple, his mouth close to my ear. I shifted so that my hand rested on his hard stomach and his snaked down the curve of my neck. We stayed like this, even when we ordered, and we only separated to eat. Then we were back again.

"Hinata," he whispered. "Come on. We are going to go have some fun."

I grumbled childishly. "But I'm already having fuuuun."

He chuckled and reached up to trace the rim of my ear with his finger.

"Please?" he whined lightly. "For me?"

He knew what he was doing. He knew he could get me easy if he played his cards right.

"So unfair," I grumbled as we left the restaurant and headed out to the car.

He smiled. "We're going to go have some fun. I don't be a fun sucker."

I glared at him. "I _am not_ a fun sucker."

"Looks like you're sucking real hard on this piece of fun I'm eagerly trying to provide you."

I pouted as I plopped down in the passenger seat of the car.

"Awww!" he exclaimed pinching my cheeks as he started the car. "I was only joking, _Hinata-hime_!"

I giggled. There was no way in the world that I could stay mad at him. We drove for what seemed like forever. Most of the time we were stuck in traffic downtown on the jammed streets that weaved in between exceptionally large buildings. The lights of the city were dazzling mesmerizing.

Naruto finally pulled into a semi-circle driveway that was in front of a long walkway with a maroon covering. On the side of the building was a bright blue sign that said _Aoi_ in elegant handwriting. There were men in white button down shirts and royal blue ties that came to the car and Naruto got out and handed the guy the keys. I got out as well and followed him. He took my hand and we walked up to the building. There was a long line of people in front of the door and large bouncers in royal blue, silk shirts and black ties and pants standing before them.

"Wow," I muttered. "This is a long line."

"Yep," Naruto said with a sigh looking at the people. "Sucks for them."

He held my hand tighter and walked alongside the line until he got to the front. He looked up at one of the bouncers and his face broke out into a grin. "Hey, Kimo!"

The bouncer looked down at Naruto and his hard face slowly rose into a toothy grin, the lights above accenting his yellow tented teeth.

"Naruto!" he said placing a large, hairy hand on Naruto's shoulder. "How've you been, kit? How's your mom?"

"Still paying for windows," Naruto said looking at the ground with the grin still planted on his face.

Kimo chuckled and looked over at me. He then noticed me and Naruto's laced fingers. He smiled coyly at Naruto.

"Girlfriend, eh?" Kimo said nudging Naruto.

Naruto looked down in my eyes and smiled. His eyes were soft and he stayed quiet for a moment. I felt the weight of his stare bring me into him. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, his warm breath .

Kimo's hearty laughter pulled Naruto away and he looked up at him. "Kimo, I need the space. Is someone in it?"

My brain was practically in a daze at the moment. I barely even realized that Naruto was now pulling me through a crowded hallway with bright blue wall lights enchanting the walls. He pushed open a door and we entered the dark yet colorful night club.

"Welcome to _Aoi_," Naruto said with a grin. "This my parent's and Sasuke's club."

"Sasuke?"

"Long story," he mumbled looking over the people. He suddenly grinned when a song started to play. People drew closer to their partners and started to sway and rock and bounce with the song. "Come dance with me!"

He pulled me to the middle of the dance floor and I looked up at him nervously, the bright electric blue, light purple, and white lights dance on his face at a fast pace.

**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down?  
Down, down  
Ooh (Ooh)**

He took my hand, spun me around, and crushed my back to his body. His hands slid to the front of my jeans and he hooked his thumbs in my belt loops. He bent his head down to my ear and his hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Just let go," he whispered huskily as he pulled my hips closer to his. He grinded against my body and I closed my eyes. I reached up and hooked my arm back behind his neck and I put the other over one of his that was in the loop of my jeans. I played with the soft blonde hair at the base of his neck and I heard him moan softly.

**You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go.  
Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control.**

**So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away.  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.**

We grinded and swayed with the music and I felt Naruto give me his all. He laid random kisses along my neck and one on my ear. I felt his heart beating unevenly behind my shoulder and even though it was something that I had never heard before, it felt so good and it soothed me.

**So baby don't worry, you are my only.  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down.  
You'll be my only, no need to worry.  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, Down.  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, Down.  
Even if the sky is falling down?**

I loved the way he made me feel. He unhooked his thumbs from my jeans, only to move his arms to wrap around my torso; one under my breast and the other right below my belly button. He pulled my closer and leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"You drive me crazy, Hinata."

**Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me.  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway.**

**So baby don't worry, you are my only.  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down.  
You'll be my only, no need to worry.  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, Down.  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, Down.  
Even if the sky is falling down?**

I turned my head so that my forehead was pressed against his jaw. I could feel his smooth breath move like a stream down my face. I loved his smell – so fresh and clean – as if God washed the clouds just so that he would smell so intoxicating. His hair brushed against my cheek as her bent his head down so that our noses were touching.

Then he kissed me.

**Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, over freeze.**,

His lips were soft and moist and the way he opened and closed his mouth against mine made me through all common sense under a bus. I gently grabbed the back of his head and pulled his kiss deeper into mine.

**I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
Now can I be her soldier please?  
I'm fighting for this girl  
On the battlefield of love.**

We had fallen into a slow sway as we stayed locked together in our own moment as the world had shared their own.

**Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly I'm down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh!**

He was the first to pull away and my breathing turned ragged as he stared into my eyes. Time had stopped when we kissed. And now it stopped for us again, but this time, it was us and the world wasn't around to watch.

**So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,**

**(So why don't we run away)**

I turned so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. He slid his hands down my back and put his hands in my back pockets. He grinned that lopsided grin that I loved so much and placed another kiss on my lips. Even though the song was over, what I felt right now at this very moment, wouldn't ever end.

"Let's go sit down," he whispered against my lips.

All I could manage was a nod.

**So baby don't worry, you are my only.  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, Down.  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, Down.  
Even if the sky is falling down?**

He laced his fingers with mine and pulled me away from the crowed. He nodded and smiled at some people and gave some other people high-fives as if they were best buds. Guys whistled at me and Naruto laughed and lightly punched them in the shoulder. We went into a very small room that only held a large white couch that wrapped around a table with leveled, white candles in a bunch at the center. The room was dimly lit with a white, candlelit chandler hanging from above. It was gorgeous.

"Do you have any more surprises that you think I would like to know?" I asked as I sat next to him on the couch.

"I would love to tell you," he sighed as he plopped down on the couch, "but then they wouldn't be a surprise and I would become way too predictable."

"Okay," sighed sitting next to him. "What's with you knowing everyone in the whole building?"

"My parents and Sasuke's parents started this night club about three years ago. It's one of the most prestigious and exclusive clubs in Japan. But when Sasuke's parents died, the club was supposed to go to Sasuke's brother, Itachi. But Itachi didn't want it so it was passed down to Sasuke. It's one of the many businesses that Sasuke inherited. Itachi got the other half of their businesses."

"How long have you and Sasuke been friends?" I asked sitting back.

"Since the beginning of forever," he chuckled. "We've always been like brothers. I stuck with him through his share of rough patches and he did the same for me. He's like a brother and I trust him with my life."

I loved the way he talked about Sasuke with no shame. Most guys would never say things like that about their best friends. They have so much pride and testosterone that they refuse to say anything nice about their guy friends. Naruto doesn't care. He's not going to just come out and say "Hey! Sasuke is uh-mazing!" but I know that if asked about him, Naruto wouldn't hesitate to point out how much Sasuke meant to him.

He relaxed against the back of the couch and draped his arms over the back. He looked like a juvenile delinquent even though his personality portrayed otherwise. He looked like the guy a girl would fight her parents over even though he was nothing more than a beautiful boy inside and out. I felt like Juliet who – instead of falling for a guy after only a day – started feeling so strongly about a boy she had only known for a week. I knew I wasn't in love with him. I just didn't feel that strongly about him yet. But I was on the in-between.

I leaned back as well and I rested my cheek against his chest. I still heard his uneven heartbeat. I wondered if I was the one making his heart flutter like it did.

"Are you worried, Hinata?" he asked suddenly, his tone calm but serious.

"About what?" I asked looking up at him, resting my chin on his chest.

"About how fast we're going?"

I wasn't expecting that. I didn't really know what to say. I didn't really see what we were as fast just straightforward and right to the point. It's not like we were having sex or eloping.

"No," I replied after a moment resting my cheek back on his chest. "Not with you. I just want to know that you belong to me. As selfish as it is, seeing you with someone else is a little painful. I'm saving myself."

He pressed his lips to the top of my head, staying there for a moment and inhaling deeply.

"My Hinata," he murmured to himself. "Sounds right."

We stayed in that room for a moment until my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I took my phone out and flipped it open.

**Me**: Hello?

_Sasuke_: Hey, how is everything?

**Me**: It's fine.

_Sasuke_: Is Naruto there?

**Me**: Yeah. Do you wanna talk to him?

_Sasuke_: …yeah…

I handed the phone to Naruto and he looked at me confused before putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked slowly. "…Sasuke? Yeah I'm fine. You're totally screwing up my date, man…Yeah I know."

His face fell.

"I will," he said after a moment. "I know, I know…I just…I know…okay…okay…I'll tell you when I drop her off…God! That is none of your business! You perv! Fine…no…okay. Bye."

He flipped the phone closed and handed me my phone back with a small blush on his face. He muttered something like "Stupid Sasuke" and "He could have just called my phone" and last but not least "He's just mad 'cause I date. He's probably gay…"

I laughed at him.

We stayed where we were for a while and talked non-stop. He looked at his watch.

"Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Now?" I asked, surprised.

"Heck yeah! It's the best time of the night! All the buildings are lit up and people will be out partying and being dumb! It's great!"

I laughed and I nodded. He pulled me out of the building and the valet pulled his car around. I heard girls calling for Naruto and calling me different names that weren't exactly nice, but I wasn't worried about them and neither was he. We got in the car and drove off the property.

"I thought we were going for a walk," I said with a small pout.

"We are," he said. "I just want to do it somewhere other than there."

He finally pulled in front of a brightly lit building and we go out. We walked down the cracked side walk, his arm draped over my shoulders and my hand, deep in his back pocket. We walked in a comfortable silence staring in wonder at the bright buildings and the happy people.

I wondered if they were actually happy. I wondered if, when people looked away from them, if they felt the burning need to cry. I wondered if they were actually screaming, but their friends or the crowd around them didn't notice or if they did, but they just ignored them. I wondered if they looked up at the buildings and they could see their dream; their screaming figure descending to the cracked sidewalk from the top. Were they alone? Were the people around them actually further away than they seemed to be.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked. I didn't realize how far away I really was.

"About people," I muttered, looking at my feet as I stepped around the cracks. Even though my mom was gone, and breaking her back was far beyond impossible, I didn't want to feel guiltier than I already did.

"What people?"

I looked up at him.

"Happy people. The ones that think they're happy."

He looked down at me quickly as if her were shocked at what I said. His face turned hard like stone and his eyes lost their shine. He kissed my temple and he was silent. He looked ahead and was farther away than where I was.

Then I felt as if a linebacker hit me win the side with a brick wall. It was dark but I could hear snickering and cat calls.

"Look at this girl, man," a deep voice said in a raspy tone. "My God! She is the sexiest thing that I've ever seen. She yours, blonde boy?"

"If you hurt her I'll rip your balls off!" I heard Naruto growl dangerously. My stomach was churning and I was reaching out to see what I could feel. I felt grasped empty air and at that moment I felt tears burn my eyes. I felt my fingers shake and the fat clammy ones that covered my eyes, tighten their hold on my face and around my waist.

"Naruto?" I called, hating the fear that was in-between each word.

"Hinata," he whispered.

"You're gonna just sit back and watch, pretty boy," a high, squeaky voice said sinisterly.

The one holding my face moved their hand from my face to my throat. I blinked away the tears and saw that we were in a dark, disgusting alley. Naruto was being held back by a large, overly hairy man. Naruto kicked and thrashed but the guy had a good hold on him.

A skinny boy stepped into my view. His brown hair was greasy and his face was covered in scars. He grabbed my chin and he put his face so close, I could smell the stingy funk of beer.

"You are delicious," he hissed happily. "I could eat you like an apple."

There was nothing I could do from the way he way holding me so I did something I felt pretty proud about; I bit him on the chin. Hard.

He stepped back quickly, blood oozing between his fingers as he held his chin. I felt a hard slap against my cheek and then the cold ground underneath me. I coughed hard, not realizing how hard the other guy was really holding my throat. My face stung but it didn't amount to the pain of him suddenlt kicking me in the stomach.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed. I looked over at him through hot tears as I held my stomach. He was on his knees now as tears fell like a rain from his face. His face then turned hard again as it did earlier and he turned and punched the guy behind him in the face. All the guys ran to him and I closed my eyes. I heard them hitting and kicking him and I heard Naruto screaming. I reached in my pocket and dialed the number for the police. I then crawled to the dumpster that was about five feet away and put the phone behind it so that the men couldn't see it.

I stood up slowly and looked in the dumpster. It smelt of dead and rotten thing as I reached in there and grabbed at metal rod that was on top. The rod was heavy and long and I knew what I had to do. I ran to the nearest guy and closed my eyes and started beating as much him with the rod as hard as I could. Hit after hit I heard something breaking and the man screaming.

"Hinata!" I heard Naruto call to me, but it was faint. I was in my own world as I continued to bash this guy with the rod. I was angry at him for hitting my Naruto and I was angry because they made him cry. I was scared. I saw red but I kept going. I faintly heard sirens but my world was in red and black and all I could really hear was my crying.

I felt someone yank the rod from my hands and pull me to their chest. I fought and pounded on their chest until I heard a gentle shushing in my ear and the soft hand running up and down my back. Breathing hurt and my face burned. I turned to look at the man I was beating but all I saw was a puddle of blood.

He was gone.

Naruto let go and backed away from me. His eyes grew glassy and his mouth was gaping open now. His hands were shaking. He collapsed on the ground as police and paramedics ran our way. I fell to my knees beside him and I shook him, trying wake him. He was breathing hard as if he was suffocating.

"Naruto!" I screamed as a police officer pulled me away and from him and the paramedics huddled around him. I didn't know what was happening and I hadn't cried like this in so long. Someone was trying to take him away from me.


	7. Chapter Seven

**READ BEFORE STARTING THIS CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own neither Naruto nor do I own any of the characters that belong to the creator of Naruto. I DO own a character or two that I created while making the plot for this story.

**A/N: **Okay I know it may seem like it but in this story Sasuke DOES NOT like Hinata. In all the stories that I've started writing behind this one, Sasuke has a very special bond with Hinata and he cares about her almost as much as he cares about Naruto. He doesn't like her AT ALL!

Enjoy! =^.^=

**P.S: **I DO NOT own ANY of the songs in this story whether the characters say they wrote it or not. IT'S NOT TRUE!

**Songs:**

**Mercy – OneRepublic **

**When I Look at You – Miley Cyrus**

Note to Self: Remember to Forget

Chapter Seven

Sitting in the hospital was something that I remembered all too well. The waiting and the fear was so unsettling that it made my stomach quiver with sickness. The doctors kept telling me to let them check me up so that they could examine me but I refused. With a shake of my head they went away only to come back twenty minutes later. The smell of alcohol and peroxide that radiated off their lab coat burned my nose and made my head dizzy. This hospital made my body want to shut down.

I heard running feet as I lay on the bench in the emergency waiting room. My head and face hurt and every breath I took burned my insides like I had a small fire trapped in my chest. Sasuke's face was suddenly in my view and his expression was of fear and worry as he searched my face. His eyes rested on the part of my face that was burning. He gently touched it and it looked as if he wanted to cry. He stroked it and his presence was overwhelming. All I wanted was someone there that I knew and my wish was granted.

I started to cry. My body started to shake with silent sobs as tears started to burn the cuts on my face. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck and he stroked by back gently and buried his face in my neck. I felt tired and scared and I hated waiting alone.

"I called Neji," he said soothingly. "He'll be here in about an hour. He was out of town with his mom."

I nodded and stuffed my face in his neck. I wanted him to tell me Naruto was going to be alright.

"Sasuke," a husky voice called softly. Sasuke released me gently and turned to look at the man that called him. It was a middle aged man with spiky, dark brown hair. He had a goatee surrounding thin lips and bushy eyes brows over large golden eyes.

Sasuke stood quickly and walked over to the doctor and they were thrown into an intense conversation. Sasuke's brow furrowed and his lips pressed together in a thin line. He nodded every now and spoke up when the doctor finished his sentence. The doctor waved and went back through the double door and back into the operating room.

"Hinata," Sasuke sighed as he came to squat in front of me. "Hinata…Naruto has a serious heart condition that he got at a young age. They have him stable now in the ICU."

I felt my body go rigid. "But he…I don't-I don't understand."

"His condition is called Mitral Stenosis. It's a lesion on his mitral valve that causes his blood flow to be irregular as well as his heartbeat. When he was in that situation his heart was beating too fast from the adrenaline and it was overworking so it stopped. He couldn't catch his breath so he stopped breathing as well from the loss of oxygen. They used a defibrillator to start him up again. He'll be okay. He can go home in two days. He'll be back to school on Monday."

I felt as if my heart had stopped as well. "Can I go see him?"

Sasuke looked me in my eyes as if he were waiting for me to break down and hide under a rock. Even though I felt as if I were about to, I wasn't going to in front of him.

He nodded and stood, pulling me up with him. We walked together down the halls of the hospital. Sasuke navigated the maze of halls as if this place was home. He pulled me until we were in front of a door in the ICU. I looked at Sasuke and he nodded. I pushed open the door and the sight in front of me brought me to tears. Naruto wore only a pair of hospital pants and he was hooked up to so many machines that I refused to count them. I covered my mouth as to not wake him up with my strong sobs. I couldn't tell whether the pain in my chest was physical, emotional, or both.

He was so pale. His chest rose slowly and his soft breath whispered through his parted lips. His eyes fluttered open and for a second he was staring at the ceiling, and then they moved over to me. He stared blankly at me for a moment and then he let out a heavy sigh. He gestured for me to move closer with his head. I let out a sob and shook my head.

"Hinata," he whispered faintly. "Please…"

It took me a moment to feel my feet before I was next to him, my hand slipped into his.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I don't want you to hurt anymore…"

He stared into my eyes, his eyes showing hurt. He lifted his arm and gestured for me to lay down with him. I slid in next to him and looked up at his tired face.

"Don't be sorry, Hinata-chan," he whispered, tenderly kissing my forehead. "Please don't cry…it hurts to watch…"

I buried my face into his bare chest and cried harder than I had all night. I could hear his uneven heartbeat and I could feel his fingers on my back. He reached down and pulled my chin up so that I could look at him. His eyes were filled with tears as well. He kissed me slowly and gently and his lips moved against mine like a breeze. He moved his lips to my ear. "Everything changes…everything feels better…everything is okay, when I look at you. You have nothing to fear as long as you are there to save me from myself."

We stayed like this for the rest of the night, his mouth at my ear and my face buried into his shoulder. When I fell asleep, it felt as if I were waking up from a nightmare.

The next morning, Neji was in the room and he forced me to be examined. He was already mad that I refused to be examined, but he was pissed when he found out that I had five broken ribs and that they were so out of place that they needed to shift them back into place. Naruto was there to hold my hand as well as Neji when the doctor laid me down to start the replacement. I screamed and thrashed and Naruto and Neji had to hold my shoulders down to keep me from twisting. The pain was indescribable. It hurt like hell and I wanted to be anywhere but there.

I was put to sleep after that because of how much trauma my brain was going through because of the pain. While I was asleep they closed up the cut on my cheek and the one above my eye with butterfly stitches and they wrapped my torso with bandages right below my breast to keep my ribs from moving out of place. I slept until Sunday morning and Naruto was sitting in my room fast asleep on the couch when I woke. He wore a white shirt and khaki shorts. When he woke up the nurse was in my room announcing that I was ready to leave and Naruto took me home.

When we arrived, I looked at the house with disgust.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I muttered, pecking him on the lips before grabbing my backpack that he handed me and closing the door.

"Call me," he said letting the window down. "We have Show Offs tomorrow in music."

I nodded, opened the car door, and gave him one last kiss but this one lingered. My hands were in his hair and it tickled my cheeks as I moved in closer. "Bye," I said, reluctantly prying myself from his lips.

He sped away with a loud rev of his engine and he was gone. I walked into the house to see my dad sitting at the table with a cup in his hands. He looked up at me with weary eyes.

"Neji told me what happened," he muttered, looking down into his cup. "I know about the fight with the men and how Naruto went into cardiac arrest saving you."

He looked up. "You're causing everyone trouble, Hinata. If he died, it would have been your fault and you would have been guilty to taking that boy's life. You need to quit being a burden to everyone around you."

My face stayed blank as his words passed through my ears.

"You out to be ashamed and disappointed in yourself," he muttered, taking a sip of whatever was in his cup.

I really tried not to care about what he had to say. Verbal abuse was overly common and, even though I tried to keep it from hurting, it did. But I had a task at hand and I was dedicated to making it leave a lasting empression.

I went to my room and set to work. I grabbed my tablet with the blank scores in them, and my journal. I went into the music room and shut the door.

The music room consisted of a grand piano, a keyboard, and recording equipment. There were large windows surrounding the room, covering most of the walls and filled the room with light.

I sat at the piano, pulled my hair back, and stuck a pencil behind my ear. My mind fell on the keys and wherever they were ready to guide me. My mind pulls together a melody and a rhythm that I feel in my toes and I close my eyes and bring the song together in the basic frame that I want it. When I reach the end of the song and I have the piano piece written down and set perfectly, I turn to my journal and scribble down the lyrics that have been trapped in my head and make them move with the music like they were made for each other.

When the piano piece is done, I call Sasuke, after my dad leaves for the day, and he calls Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Choji, and Shikamaru. I tell them this song is very special and they help me create the complete score for the entire song. Tenten and Sasuke create the guitar part, Choji does the bass part, Sakura and Ino handle the strings part, Shikamaru does the sound effects, and I handle back up with Ino and Sasuke. We spend the day creating and configuring this piece until it's absolutely perfect.

When everyone was done and we said our goodbyes for the night, I go into the kitchen and make dinner. When I'm finished I set it out on the table, grab a plate and head into my room, locking my door behind me.

I call Naruto and he answers on the first ring.

"Hello?" he says warmly.

"Hey," I say with a grin automatically appearing on my face.

"I missed you," he says after a pause.

"Me too," I whispered. I pause for a moment and take a breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I hear him sigh. "I just…I wanted to seem perfect."

"But you are."

"I didn't want you to run away from me. I didn't want you to go out with me because you pitied me. I wanted you to go with me because you wanted to go with me."

I knew what he meant. "When did you first know you had it?"

"When I was little, I got scarlet fever. That turned into Rheumatic fever after I waited too long to get treated. Rheumatic fever turned into Mitral Stenosis. It got worse after I had a bad reaction to an experimental treatment that they gave me and I have been bad off ever since. It hasn't really been a problem until the other night. They gave me a heart monitor that I have to wear around my wrist for a month just in case something happens later on."

"That was a pretty suckish first date, huh?" I say with a small chuckle.

"No," he replied. "I got what I wanted and I wouldn't trade that first date for all the first dates in the world."

"How did you get involved in music?" I asked, changing the subject because of the images that appeared in my head.

"When I was first diagnosed, my parents were _really_ over-protective. I wasn't allowed to go to anyone's house except for Sasuke's. So me and Sasuke decided get private guitar and vocal lessons together. We've been playing ever since."

"Wow."

"What about you?"

"Well, my mom taught me everything I know. When she died, my dad took over."

"Oh. Hold on."

I heard Naruto screaming at someone in the back ground and I heard some crashing and more yelling.

"Hinata, I have to go," he said hurriedly. "My mom is PMSing. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, Naruto."

"Bye, Hinata-hime."

I sat in my room and eat my dinner in silence. I thought of Naruto and how everything he did made my heart skip a beat. His voice, his love of music, the way he talked to me made me want to stay in his arms forever. The way he kisses me – as if we have all the time in the world – made him more gorgeous and more splendid in my eyes than he was the first day I saw him.

I dreamed of him that night and I dreamed of us making sweet music together as if the world were our orchestra and we were its conductors.

We all sat in the music room the next day and I could feel my fingers shaking from being so nervous. I was hoping Naruto wouldn't notice as our fingers laced together and he held my hand tightly in his.

"Okay, class," Anko-sensei said loudly over the extremely large group of people. "Today is Show-Offs like we have every other Monday. We have two groups performing today. Convicted of Innocence is performing for the first time in class this year. You're up you guys."

Naruto winked at me and Sakura waved at me vigorously from the stage. There were a group of students that were already on the stage that made up the strings orchestra that helps out the groups when they perform. Sakura took her place as first chair violin and the band took their place in the order they were usually in. Naruto strapped on his guitar and took his place in front of the mic.

Naruto counted off and the song began with his skilled fingers moving on his guitar strings.

**Angel of mercy, how did you find me?**

**Where did you read my story?**

**Pulled from the papers, desperate and hardened**

**Seeking a momentary fix**

His fingers moved as if they had a mind of their own and his voice rang clearly in a soft, gorgeous melody in my head. Naruto smiled at me from his position at the front.

**All I wanted to say, all I wanted to do**

**Has fallen apart now**

**All I wanted to feel, I wanted to love**

**It's all my fault now**

**A tragedy I fear**

He ginned to his self and lost all since of control.

**Angel of mercy, how did you find me?**

**How did you pick me up again?**

**Angel of mercy, how did you move me?**

**Why am I on my feet again?**

**And I see you!**

**Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!**

**I feel you**

**Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!**

The entire auditorium was on their feet cheering by now.

**Fortress of daylight, come in and standby**

**Waiting to catch the quickest plane**

**Fly me to nowhere, is better than somewhere**

**That's where I've been and nothing's changed**

**All I all to say, all I wanted to do**

**Has fallen apart now, oh**

**All I wanted to feel, I wanted to love**

**It's all my fault now**

**A tragedy for sure!**

**Angel of mercy, how did you find me?**

**How did you pick me up again?**

**Angel of mercy, how did you move me?**

**Why am I on my feet again?**

**And I see you!**

**Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!**

**I feel you**

**Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!**

He was so beautiful.

**I'm so lost in you!**

**A tragedy seemed to be, but what now?**

**A tragedy seemed to be but what now?**

**Angel of mercy, how did you find me?**

**How did you pick me up again?**

**Angel of mercy, how did you move me?**

**Why am I on my feet again?**

**And I see you!**

**Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!**

**I feel you**

**Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!**

**I feel you!**

**Oh! Oh! Whoa!**

**I feel you**

**Oh. Oh. Oooh.**

The entire class was cheering now and on their feet screaming. Naruto shook the hair out of his eyes and grinned with pure happiness.

"Great job, you guys," Anko-sensei praised with a smirk on her face. "Great lyrics and there wasn't one wrong note. I loved it."

The class was cheering again as the stage crew prepared for the next performance and Naruto sat next to me. When the class was quiet and the stage crew was finished, Anko cleared her throat.

"Next we have a performance by Ms. Hinata," Anko said smiling at me from the front of the auditorium. I felt my face turn bright red as everyone turned to look at me. I glanced at Naruto's shocked face and stood to go to the front.

Sasuke, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, and Tenten were already positioned around a grand piano that sat in the middle of the stage with a microphone attached to the top.

I sighed as I sat down and I ran my fingers along the keys. I looked at Choji who would start with me and then at Sakura who would be playing a slow violin solo along with us. Sasuke was playing lead electric guitar and Tenten played the acoustic. Kiba was ready behind the drums and Ino was next to Sasuke at the mic ready to sing backup.

I started to play.

**Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long.**

I felt my fingers move like water along the keys and everyone fall in perfectly.

**Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy!**

Felt tears move to my eyes as I thought of Naruto's words at the hospital and let my voice soar.

**Yeah, when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
And I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.**

I opened my eyes, feeling the tears running down my face, and watched my fingers move over the black and white keys.

**When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
**

**Right there where they belong.  
and I know I'm not alone!**

**Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you!  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
And I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.**

**You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colors,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!**

**Yeah, Yeah!**

**When the waves are flooding the shore,**  
**and I can't find my way home anymore!**  
**That's when I, I, I look at you.**  
**I look at you, Yeah, Whoa!**

**You, appear just like a dream to me…**

The song was over and it took me a moment to realize that everyone was clapping and crying with me as I cried. Even Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears that he was too prideful to shed. He nodded at me with gentle praise and a smirk crawling on his face. I looked over at Naruto and his face was in between sadness, joy, and pure admiration.

I stood from where I was, everyone giving me a standing ovation and I felt as if I were going to burst. I bowed and walked behind the curtain. I moved as far backstage as I possibly could. In the darkest corner I could find, with ladders and paint buckets close by. I pressed my back against the cold, black wall and I crouched down with my head in my hands. I dug my palms into my eyes to try to stop the tears. I didn't even know why I was crying. The song just seemed so much more emotional with him there. With everyone there. I felt as if I had just let out everything I had been hiding in the matter of minutes with that one song.

"Hinata?" I heard Naruto calling from farther away. My eyes traveled to the floor where the ends of my hair sat gracefully. I dared my body to stop the tears, but it was as if it was also letting out everything it had been hiding.

"Hinata," I heard him breathe as he crouched down in front of me. "Hinata, that was…that was beautiful. I never knew you had that much talent."

I looked at him through blurry eyes.

"Thank you," I muttered, looking down again. "I don't know why I'm crying. I feel stupid."

Naruto grabbed my chin firmly and my eyes connected with his. He was so close. I could see all the strands in his eyes and his brilliant blonde hair brushing his dark brown eyelashes.

"You did and amazing job and I'm proud of you," he said seriously. "I know why you're crying."

He plopped down with his legs open on either side of me. I sat back with my arms resting on knees and my face buried in them. I couldn't stop crying.

"You didn't know you were going to go through this twice," he said after a moment.

I stopped breathing.

"You didn't think that you would lose people you cared about so quickly," he continued. "You just barely got over the last two losses and know you have a strong feeling you're going to go through it again and you don't think you can handle this again. You know that you are so close to losing me and can't help to be pessimistic about it because the last time we were in a bad situation you were almost able to kiss my death."

How did he know all of this? I don't understand how he knew exactly what was going through my head before I even did.

I looked up at him through my bangs.

"How…did you know all of that?" I muttered.

"Because I've had more than one person say that to me, and I can see it written on your face. You don't need to feel that way Hinata. If you constantly worry about that you will drive yourself crazy with paranoia. I'm not going anywhere. I've been in that ICU more than any of the nurses that work there. Don't be scared. I'm not scared. All I'm scared of is seeing people I love cry because of me."

I felt my eyes widen as my head shot up. He reached around my back and pulled me to him, causing me to be on my knees. I looked down at him and he had to raise his head only slightly to make our eyes connect. I rested my hands on his shoulders as he placed both of his soft hands on my face. He wiped away the tears on my face with his thumbs.

"There are things we can't control," he said looking at my pink face. "If it's my time then I'm ready. God is waiting for me, but I'm not in a hurry to leave. There are some things I'm not ready to let go of just yet."

I pressed my forehead against his and I tangled my hands into his hair. I slowly pressed my lips against his and his hands moved to my hair as he bit my bottom lip gently, asking for entrance. I sighed against his mouth as his tongue touched mine. We part slightly for air with little light kisses here and there.

"I love you, Hinata-chan," he whispered between kisses.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," I said as we kissed each other and ignored the class bell and the outside world.

**_"We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly."_**

_**~ Sam Keen**_


End file.
